Xalandir Rhuviel
NO'' information on this page may be used IC at ANY point. If you'd like your character to know of mine, discuss it with me in-game. This is NOT an IC writing nor a reference sheet for people to use.'' "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance; or my kindness for weakness." Xalandir Rhuviel is a former Ranger Lord for the Farstriders of Silvermoon, bounty hunter, and currently serves as the Patriarch of House Rhuviel, following the untimely death of his brother Solorin Rhuviel. History Early years Xalandir was born the second eldest to House Rhuviel, a family of nobles, wine merchants and military leaders. At a young age he trained in both swordsmanship and archery, his father seeing that he excelled in archery sent him to the Farstriders where he would train for a good portion of his life, and eventually rise to the rank of Ranger Lord. During a scouting mission in the jungles of Stranglethorn, Xalandir was captured and kept as a slave for the local Gurubashi troll tribe. His squad left him for dead and returned to Silvermoon without him. Slavery Xalandir served as a slave for the Gurubashi tribe for many years. He was beaten, tortured and forced to do things that would scar him for life. One night with the help of a troll witch doctor named Hoka, Xalandir managed to escape, however he was later caught and returned to his slavers who ripped out his right eye as a lesson for his transgressions. Hoka helped him yet again weeks later, Xalandir knew what needed to be done and instead of just running away, he killed every troll in that village that night with the same knife they used to cut out his eye. He eventually made his way back to Silvermoon and reclaimed his place as a member of the Farstriders. Invasion of Quel'thalas During the Invasion of Quel'thalas Xalandir, along with his brother Solorin fought to protect their lands of Felo'Danil. They fought for days to keep the undead hordes off of their lands and eventually made their way to Silvermoon city to help with the cities defense. It was after this conquest, that Xalandir would be promoted to Ranger Lord for his aid during the invasion, and his display of great prowess with a bow and blade. he remained in Silvermoon to aid in it's restoration while his brother returned to Felo'Danil to restore what they had lost. Northrend Landing Xalandir along with several others of the Quel'thalas military took the call to Northrend very seriously, it was his chance to strike back at the man who destroyed his lands and reduced the Sin'dorei population to nothing. It was in Northrend where Xalandir met his first wife. Vallerin Dawnspring. Post Landing The two quickly fell in love and fought many battles together whilst there in Northrend. Shortly after the landing took place and his brother Solorin set up a foothold on the icy shores of the Howling Fjord, Xalandir and Vallerin went back to Quel'thalas to wed and resume their duties in the defense of Quel'thalas. Cataclysm During the events of the cataclysm Xalandir not seeing any reason to leave Quel'thalas stayed. Having retired from the Farstriders to raise a family with his wife Xalandir took on the mantle of a bounty hunter for hire, or assassin. A job he took very seriously. For many years he trained and honed his skills to become the best at what he did, no matter how far he got he always saw room for improvement. One night when Xalandir went to lie in bed, Vallerin went to murder her Husband in his sleep. However, Xalandir woke up before she got to deal the death blow and took her knife and stabbed her with it instead. Unaware of the situation, Xalandir rose to his feet quickly and grabbed his wife, holding her close to him, crying at the loss of his first love. Post Cataclysm, Pre-Pandaria Rising Sun Fellowship After about a year or so of mourning the loss of his wife Xalandir and learning that she was an assassin that only got close to him to so that she may kill him, Xalandir made his way back to Felo'Danil to aid his brother in any way that he could. It was at this time that Xalandir met with Kel'tira Sunblaze the leader of the Rising Sun Fellowship. Xalandir offered his services to the Fellowship and worked closely with their other operatives such as Cyare Sunblaze, and his brothers first wife Auxilia. Xalandir served as an infiltrator and spymaster, learning what he could and preserving the peace and defense of Quel'thalas. It was with the Rising Sun Fellowship that Xalandir met Tislina Dawnsinger. Tislina was a good friend to Xalandir as well as his healer both on and off the battlefield, she offered him therapy and medical treatment anytime that he needed. After the death of Tislina's Fiancee and lover,Kriendis, Xalandir was there for her to help cope and get her through her tough time, it was shortly there after that the two began to fall in love, eventually moving on to getting engaged. After a few months of being engaged Tislina vanished without a word, Xalandir having no other choice but to move on, returned to the Horde War-Machine and offered his services there. Pandaria Landfall Xalandir did not join the invasion of Pandaria right away, he instead arrived during the second wave, when the other members of the Horde rushed in to fight the Alliance and take over the Karasang Wilds. Xalandir fought bravely and was awarded well for his efforts during the invasion. Isle of thunder Xalandir along with others of the Quel'thalas military aided in the storming of the Isle of Thunder. Xalandir and other members of the Farstriders help carve away for the other members of the Horde to storm the Throne of Thunder. Siege of Orgrimmar Xalandir along with many others, helped storm the gates of Ogrimmar, most of his fighting was on the surface, making sure that the Leaders of the Horde and Alliance could get to, and stop the tyrant Garrosh Hellscream. Post Pandaria Recovery After the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Xalandir returned to Felo'Danil to aid in its preservation while his brother, sat in isolation dealing with the loss of his wife. Draenor The Dark Portal Xalandir helped with the invasion of the Dark portal doing what he could to aid the others so that they could shut it down and keep the invaders from invading Azeroth. He remained on Draenor having set up a Garrison to train new members of the Farstriders so that they could aid in the battles agains the Iron Horde. Post Hell-Fire Citadel After Archimonds defeat Xalandir no longer needed to remain on Draenor to train troops and returned home to Quel'thalas and has since remained aiding whomever he can with the skills he knows best. Legion During the events leading up to the Legion invasion, Xalandir worked closely with his friend, mentor and liege, Feloirus Firavel. Appointed spymaster, his skills proved essential in many of House Firavel's endeavors. During the siege of Suramar, Xalandir continued to lead clandestine missions for his liege-lord. From sabotage to espionage to assassination; nothing proved too difficult for the spymaster. Unfortunately his progress in turning the Suramar populace against the legion was hindered due to Xalandir openly murdering a Nightborne noble for calling him 'lowborn'. After a week's long occupation of the vineyards, the forces of House Firavel were forced to withdraw due to heavy losses. Returning to Quel'thalas, Xalandir was given temporary leave of his post while Lord Firavel rebuilt what was lost. Post-Legion The lull in action felt like it lasted years even though it had barely been months. Finally Xalandir received the summons he had been waiting for. Reappointed to his old post, both he and Feloirus looked to the future. 'Personal relationships '(Non-Family) * Feloirus Firavel, dear friend, non-blood brother. * Baron Vexas Bloodsworn(Deceased), former teacher, and leader of the Sanguine Syndicate * Roldolfer Veremon, former accomplice, partner in crime, and dear friend. Physical description, equipment, weapons and armor Xalandir is rather tall and calm. His face serious and calculating, whilst sharp peircing eyes flicker to the people around him, analyzing. His tall figure stands upright and tense, constantly guarded and ready should anything happen. His poise professional and hands ready to reach for his bow should he need to. His training as a Ranger and Assassin is reflected in his physique; tall and lean with plenty of muscle, yet not bulky and cumbersome. He is agile and lithe, his lean muscle allowing for plenty of quick movement. His chain mail armor is well-made, and kept in excellent condition. No broken links or scratches in the leather overlay can be seen, and great care is put into keeping metal shining and leather well softened. Both the leather and metal are colored the same Golden - Red. Bits of the armor have been trimmed with eerie glowing green crystals, carefully matching the gleaming gems embedded in the chest piece and shoulder pads. The pauldrons themselves holding flaming orbs, whos purpose are unknown to any but Xalandir. Though the magical crystals glow green, they are not of the fel sort. His bow is carefully crafted of a shining golden metal, the edges and tips having been sharpened into a dangerous edge, forming the bow into a weapon just on its own. The bow itself has been enchanted to take on a flaming appearance, as well as fire flame arrows from the center of the bow, that has been fashioned to look like a Phoenix ,the sigil of the house. The bow itself was bathed in the Sunwell, and contains the essence of Xalandir's Phoenix familiar Xoren, the various Thalassian engravings decorating the weapon have also been precisely painted in a matching magical gold. Much like his armor, the elf is just as well kept, his skin clean and free of dirt or grime. His pale skin is etched with small scars, the most noticeable of them spanning over his left eye. Along with scars, his skin is littered with various tattoos. His arms are decorated in an array of tribal tattoos, runes, and Thalassian sayings, spanning over his shoulders and down his back. The tattoos travel up and around his neck as well, the ink all the same off-black. The most unusual of his tattoos are a small saying curving around his left eye, and the mysterious brand of a phoenix on his left hand. The saying is in Thalassian, and to those who can, it reads ‘All men must die.” His hair has been messily pulled back into a ponytail, as if quickly thrown there to keep it out of his eyes. Sections of hair, however, remain down, and are left to fall down his back, and over his shoulders. Although the ponytail his messy, his hair is kept clean and shining, the straight frost white hair kept in good health and free of any knots Possessions Xoren's Fury - Xalandir's bow of choice, it was enchanted within the Sunwell, and contains the essence of his phoenix, Xoren. Companions & Mount Arcann: The beast, Arcann, has resolve as powerful and graceful as his movement. His lean, corded muscle can carry him in great strides, and the jet black texture of his hair complimented the sky blue shade of his prideful, narrow eyes. Dorned in regal armour bearing Thalassian colours, he seems to wear the shell seamlessly, like a second skin. A fetching, beard-like tuft of hair with the same black shade drapes from his chin with a refined curl, and a sharp, pointy horn protrudes from his head.Arcann is extremely prideful; even to the point of declining or ignoring things and people he deems unfit. He holds great composure, often keeping his chin raised as he walks. Cain: A rather large Raven. Cain has been Xalandir's follower for a very long time, hundreds of years in-fact. Many have questioned whether or not the bird is even from this plane of existence, it takes on a shadowy form, and does Xalandir's bidding. Personality Xalandir is a very reserved individual. Preferring not to speak. Avoiding it if at all possible, however, if his commanding officer, or someone above him were to speak to him, he would respond as spoken to. These days however, he has taken to spending most of his time alone. Xalandir has a personal hatred for those whom dare reproduce or consummate with other races besides elven. He despises all half elves, and deems them impure. He often calls for the eradication of all half breeds. And seriously judges Quel'dorei whom decide to have sexual relations, and marry humans, or any other race besides elven. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sunsorrow Category:Alchemists Category:Rangers Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Farstriders Category:Assassins